Torque sensors have been utilized in a steering system to measure torque applied to a vehicle handwheel. However, the torque sensors typically utilize ring magnets that are challenging to attach to an upper steering shaft and are relatively expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved torque sensing system having an improved torque sensor.